Of Pianos and Parties
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Allen Walker is the new addition to the neighborhood. He enjoys the piano, cooking, and silence. Sadly, Lavi Bookman, the town partier, has other plans for this quiet, reluctant boy. AU! Laven! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Allen does NOT have his arm or eye, but it will develop later on in the story, if I continue it that is. He does have white hair though. ;]**

I gently ran the damp rag over the keys of the grand piano that sat in the middle of the empty room. I smiled, wiped some building sweat off of my brow, and pulled down the case over shining white and black keys. I couldn't spend all my time on my piano that I had happily bought with my own my money. I still had a load of boxes to bring in from my truck, and then unpack. Even after that, I would reposition things so that they looked just right with the things around it.

With one last longing glance at the already lonely looking piano, I closed the door behind myself, and headed out of my front door to run smack dab into a girl. Well, technically, she wasn't a girl, more of a middle aged woman, but her size nearly defied it. Like my height defied me being 18. A much taller man stood beside her, his back hunched a little, and his hands wringing nervously.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" I cried, reaching out to steady her by her elbows. I would've grabbed her hands, but they were occupied by a platter covered in tin foil. It smelt delicious; I couldn't help but note as I caught a waft of the scent underneath.

"N-no! I should be the one who is sorry! I should've noticed that you still had boxes in your truck, and I shouldn't have doubted your size, and thought you had gone inside to take a nap! Grrrewwah! I am so sorry!" She threw herself down in a deep, sincere bow, and I managed to grab the platter before it fell to the dirty porch floor.

"U-uh…" I trailed off as the man began to pat her back comfortingly, although he too had tears in his eyes.

"We are so sorry!" The man cried, before they both ran down my porch, through my small rusting picket fence, and down the street.

I just stood there, holding the platter for a few moments, before sighing, and heading inside. My stomach growled gratefully as I tugged up the end of tin foil to see what lay inside and a strong, sweet smell overpowered my nose. I quickly opened it up to reveal countless, chocolaty, warm cookies. Oh God, now this was heaven!

I devoured six cookies, and saved the rest by wrapping it back up tightly with tin foil, and storing it in the pantry. I let my mind wander back to the two odd strangers that had been so kind, yet so awkward and somewhat scary at the same time. I mourned slightly over about having not catching their names, but I was pretty sure they lived in the same neighborhood as me. I was a small world, after all.

I just shook my head, and strode outside to wear my white truck stood in the middle of my driveway. Boxes were still in the passenger side, and in the back. I took to taking off the top ones, and restacking them on my front porch. I would check what was inside them, and then bring them where the items would usually go.

Four more hours of packing, stacking, repacking, moving, arranging, dusting, sweeping, polishing, cleaning, and then some more arrange, was my interior of my house finally done. The sun had begun to sink low in the sky, compared to where I had started at 6:30 in the morning. Now, I just needed to get the white paint out of my truck, and I would be good to go.

I decided to repaint the picket fence that surrounded my small –but decent- yard, first checking if anything needed to be prepared, before adding three glistening coats to the neglected wood. Then the front of my house. That only about, oh, three house. But by then, the sun was gone, and the moon high in the sky. I was beyond exhausted. My stomach twisted in hunger. The only thing I really had to eat were those cookies, and even those hadn't been a really satisfying meal.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would stuff myself to my stomach till it nearly exploded, and then I would get to work on the yard. Yeah, that was the plan.

Or so I had hoped.

…

I carefully trimmed the bush, making sure I didn't cut it so it would look thinned out. That wasn't really possible, since the bush was extremely overgrown with a layer of sticker vines on top. I had pricked my fingers through my thin white gloves at least six times before I headed into the greenhouse in the back to scavenge for thicker, more durable gloves.

It was still pretty early, around 7:30 a.m, and I still had to cut the yard, trim the trees, and survey the backyard. I would probably go and buy some flowers for the front. I managed to work my way through 2/3s of the devil bushes, before sighed, and went inside to occupy my mind on something else. I didn't need to get frustrated on anything, and then it would take extra long.

I decided to cook something to eat, since I had only eaten that morning, and it was well past lunchtime by now.

I was in the middle of slicing up the onions, when a loud knocking disturbed my peace. I frowned, and grabbed a rag, wiping my hands off as I went to go get the door. I was half expecting the woman and man from before, maybe to apologize or something, but instead I was met with a girl with two high, greenish-black ponytails.

Like the couple before, she too, had a large looking plate occupying her small looking hands. I smiled pleasantly at her, bowing slightly.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The girl smiled back, and held out the plate cheerfully.

"Here you are Mr…"

"Allen. Allen Walker," I held out a glove hand to her, taking the plate in the other. She took my hand and gave me a warm, firm shake, before releasing it.

"I'm Lenalee, Mr. Walker," She shot me another cheerful smile, and I opened my mouth to reply, and to correct her and say, 'Please, call me Allen', but I was interrupted by the squealing of tires and a sleek, red looking car pulling up. The front seat window rolled down, and an equally red head popped out.

"Yo, Lena! Hurry up! We need to go get supplies for the party on Saturday!" Lenalee flushed, and just waved her hand dismissively at him, before turning back to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my friend needs me right now…I'll see around thought, right Mr. Walker?"

I smiled simply at her, and bowed again. "Please, call me Allen, if you wish. You make me feel older than I am." She frowned, and opened her mouth, but a honking ceased her actions. Soon, she was racing down to the sleek car, waving to me all the way. I just smiled, and bowed a few more times, before finally closing the door.

I had already met three people in the neighborhood. Who was next?

Line!

**Umm! I'm still doing 'A Show Only For You', but I needed to venture out a little to ease my building pressure on that story! I mean, I got at least 12 reviews on the last chapter, so I was like 'whoa!'…**

**Pressuuurree.. :I Anyways, if you want me to continue, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my white hair into a small ponytail, keeping a watchful eye on my cooking pot of delicious smelling ingredients. The onion leftovers stung my eyes slightly, making them water and my nose run. I sniffled while taking the onion peelings and tossing them into the trash can. I wiped at my now leaking eyes, before I felt a hand appear from behind me and hand me a tissue.

"Oh, thank you!" I quickly dabbed at my eyes, and nose, before freezing still. Hands don't magically appear out of nowhere, especially in your own house where you live alone. I slowly turned around to see a close-up of the man who had picked up Lenalee yesterday.

He wore a black V-shirt with faded jeans –which hung low on his waist, despite his neon splatter belt, revealing penguin boxes- that tucked into his shiny boots. He wore an out of place green headband, which held up his gravity-defying red hair. An eye patch covered one eye, but the other was a light green color, that held extreme amusement

I gulped, and very quickly leapt back, my heart racing. Lenalee had been nice, but I couldn't quite trust her friends. "W-who are you..?" The man grinned, and leaned back against my counter, arms behind his head in a casual stance.

"The name's Lavi Bookman Jr.! And you're Allen Walker, right?" I frowned, wandering for a moment how he could possibly know my name, when I remembered Lenalee. I flushed at my stupidity, and then nodded at Lavi's awaiting stare. He smiled a crooked grin, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout breaking in, but you're door was unlocked, so I just…" His scratching hand went to his neck, and gave me another sheepish smile. I sighed, and rubbed at my reddening eyes.

"It's… alright, but please, knock next time," I said, turning back to my now steaming pot. Panic rose up in my chest, and I quickly turned it off, taking a large spoon, stirring the insides.

"Mmm! That smells _really_ good! What is it?" I jumped slightly, causing my hand to slip and touch the rim of the burning pot. I squeaked, shaking my burnt finger fiercely. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to scare you there, little buddy!" He grabbed my hand in his large ones, and inspected my finger, before turning back to me. "Do you have any toothpaste?"

I nodded, trying to hold back frustrated tears. I didn't do a very good job, because a tear slid out of the corner of my eye, and down my cheek. He gave me a sympathetic glance, before rushing off to find some toothpaste. I had no clue why he needed it, maybe he didn't have a chance to brush his teeth this morning or something. The pain had lessened slightly, but it still stung pretty badly.

Lavi came back with a tube of toothpaste in one hand, and a damp rag in the other. He grabbed my hand in the one with the rag, covering it everywhere except my burnt finger. He gently applied the toothpaste on my burn, making me wince slightly, before relaxing as the burn began to subside.

He grinned over at me, closing the cap on the tube. "There! All better! Really sorry 'bout that! You must not be used people in your house, huh?" That wasn't it, I was used to having at least six people in the house at a time, usually Cross's drinking buddies. I just shrugged, and turned back to the pot, when I hear a slight _beep_ sound.

I turned back to see Lavi pull out a vibrant green cell phone with a little panda chain attached to the antenna. "Oops! Lenalee and Yu need me! Well, nice meetin' ya 'lil buddy!" He ruffled my hair that was still up in a small ponytail, and I glared at him.

"I'm not small," I stated simply, lifting my chin to make myself look taller. Sadly, the thing is, I _am_ small. I was only about 4'10 to 5'0 feet tall, making me basically the smallest 18 year old in this town. He raised an eyebrow, before smiling again, and patting the top of my head.

"Sure, sure. Well, bye, Allen!" He waved at me, before disappearing from my kitchen, and hopefully my house. I shook my head slowly, sighing. Lavi really was something…

….

"Allen, Allleennn!" I turned to see Lenalee racing up to my front porch, a smile on her face. I gently placed down the pot I had been trying to glue back together after I had accidently dropped it inside. She ran up to me, panting slightly, before straightening up with her ever permanent smile on her flushed face.

"Hello, Lenalee," I said with a smile, holding out a glass of water that I had just poured from inside. She smiled gratefully, and took it from me, downing its contents.

"Thanks Allen! Did Lavi come by earlier? I told him to, but I don't know if he did," I nodded to her and she brightened up instantly. "Oh! He usually doesn't listen to me, but I guess he really was curious about you, and he just needed a reason to come over here!" I didn't really get what she meant, but I guess I should just nod and smile.

"Um, Lenalee, not to sound rude or anything, but uh, why are you here…?" I asked slowly, hoping I didn't sound annoyed or anything. She didn't seem to take it the wrong way because she smiled once again.

"Oh, Allen, you could never sound rude! You always talk so formally and stuff. And to why I'm here, I'm here to help you silly! You've been doing everything yourself lately, and you kind of look tired," Lenalee explained.

I sighed, and meeting Lenalee's eyes, I couldn't help but smile. Hey, it wouldn't help if I did have help.

* * *

**Ahh! Sorry, everyone! 'A Show Only For You' will be updated, but not right now, because I've recently have had a death in my family! I'm sorry once again! I hope this chapter satisfies your cravings for Laven! :D**


End file.
